


Take The Dive

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College AU, M/M, Swim Team AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: In this AU inspired by the anime Free!, Noctis finds himself struggling when a member of his team quits and leaves them in the lurch. He only has two weeks to find a new teammate or his team loses their chance to go to the biggest swim meet in Eos. Who could be a better candidate then the cute blonde who spends all his extra time taking photos of them?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

He was  _ falling,  _ of that, Noctis was certain. Or perhaps, he was floating? On days like this, they felt like the same thing. Water clung to his raven hair in droplets where it wasn't currently holding him in a loving embrace. Noctis was resting on his back, moving his arms and legs only as necessary to keep him moving along slowly. His mind was much farther away, his midnight blue eyes not particularly focused on anything. A noise from somewhere in the room made Noct acutely aware he wasn't the only one with access to the pool room in the mornings. Blue eyes darted around to see who had just opened the door. Was it a teammate? He wasn't wholly surprised to see a tall and lanky blonde standing there. After all, Prompto was a common face around the pool. He was the only member of the school's journalism division that he didn't detest for pressing him with eighteen million questions about how he takes care of his abs.

''What's up?'' Noctis asked in a calm tone. His voice reverberated around the walls of the pool room so it did all the work carrying his voice for him.

''Hey, bud. Was gonna ask if you were ready to take some shots for that last article we did?'' Prompto waved his camera with a shy smile. Not much for verbal communication, Noct nodded and swam to the side of the pool.

''This good? Or you need full body?''

''It would be a shame for me to insist a merman climb out of his Ocean for a lowly human.'' Prompto gave a good natured chuckle as he sat down in a very awkward position to get a good angle. Noctis shook his head but he couldn't deny the way the corners of his mouth were turning up ever so slightly.

''You are  _ such _ a dork.'' The swimmer teased, folding his arms together over the side of the pool. Prompto stuck his tongue out.

''That's a nice pose! Now, give me a smile, Captain!'' He chirped in a sing-song voice, the one that always made Noct laugh. Prompto knew there was something wrong when Noct didn't laugh, just gave a soft smile. The blonde snapped a few photos, but the look in Noct's eyes drowned out everything else. He finally gave up and set aside his camera.

''Something bad happen today?''

''Can I swim now?'' The dark haired man completely skirted around the question, itching to be mostly submerged once again.

''On one condition!'' Prompto slid his hands to his hips, ''you've gotta tell me what's got you looking like someone just caught you in their net.''

''More fish references?'' He scoffed disapprovingly and had half a mind to splash the blonde. He looked too cozy for his own good. However, the expensive camera resting beside him told Noctis to hold back for now.

Prompto was absolutely serious this time, ''Stop avoiding the subject, Captain. Something's bugging you. If you don't wanna tell me, that's cool. Seriously, though? It's obvious you like to brood on stuff. If you won't tell me, you should at least tell your friends.''

It stung a little, that Prompto didn't consider himself one of Noct's friends. Though, after giving it a moment of thought Noctis decided perhaps that was rational on his end. He never asked Prompto to hang out. They just talked on these mornings where Prompto was eager for photos and news and Noctis desperately wanted to communicate.

''Alright, alright. It's not a big deal.''

''If it's bothering you visibly this much, I'd say it's a pretty big deal, dude.'' Prompto sat cross legged, giving Noctis his full attention. Noct absentmindedly began to swim. He always thought better with water coursing over his skin.

''Well, you know we've got that big swim meet in Altissia, right?''

''The four-way competition? Yeah!''

''We've been working our asses off the last two years to even get a chance to compete there. Now, I've got shit going on back home ontop of my teammates fighting.''

''Oh, boy! Lemme guess who started it this time!''

''Ardyn.'' Both boys said in unison, which made Prompto snort.

''Seriously though,'' Prompto leaned back on his elbows, watching Noctis lazily swim around, ''why do you even keep that guy around? All he ever does is whine about how good things were in Nifleheim.''

''He's a dickhead, yeah. But he's an incredible swimmer. Not many people here enjoy swimming enough to compete. Most people get a taste of how hard it is and give up. He's basically our only option. Unless a certain camera man is holding out on me and he's a national champion.''

''Who would that be?'' Noctis gave the blonde a pointed look as if to say, 'you're joking me right now.'

''Oh!!! Me!? Hell no. I haven't been in a pool since I was like...nine? And that was cause my Mom insisted I needed a hobby.'' Prompto shook his head and made a sour face.

''I think you should give it a try. You never know, you might like it.''

''I'd sink like a rock, but thank you for your unwavering support.'' He snickered, still shaking his head. Noctis laughed (a real laugh) and returned to his swimming.

''You should join us for practice today, Prompto.'' The words were out before he could really stop himself.

''Wh-me? Why me?''

''Ah, you could get some really good shots of us swimming for the next article. Orrrr you could check out our regimen and decide if you want to join?''

''I'll pass on the joining, but watching might not be so bad.'' Prompto stuck his tongue out and Noctis rolled his eyes playfully.

''You're missing out!''

''On swimming half naked with a bunch of other dudes?'' He pointed out Noct's black jammers lined around the hips with electric blue. Prompto quickly checked the time and realized he had spent much more time here than he thought. He shot up and snatched his camera.

''Gotta run! I have to get these shots back to Mrs. Caulfield!''

''Excuses, excuses! One day, I'll get you in this pool Argentum!''

''You'll have to catch me first!'' Prompto laughed, shooting him a sly wink and making his exit. Noctis laughed, shaking his head. For a moment, he had forgotten about the heaviness of his responsibilities.

The day was fairly normal, nothing unusual in the life of a college student at Sidereum Nox. Prompto breezed through the classes he had that day, and he made the decision to at least take Noct up on his offer to join his team for practice. Prompto enjoyed watching Noct swim, after all. There was something graceful and beautiful about it. His form was incredible. Not that Prompto studied swimming well enough to know the difference between what was normal and what was incredible, but there was something otherworldly about watching Noctis swim. It was captivating in a way Prompto couldn't explain.

As Prompto entered the pool room, he could hear raised voices. The guys were cheering, it seemed. That was nothing unusual, as most of the team was normally very supportive of each other. Ignis and Gladio, (his other teammates) were there on the sidelines cheering as Noctis and Ardyn were having a race, so it seemed. Noct was practically gliding through the water with ease, his powerful arms extending outwards as if he were reaching toward something far off in the distance. The muscles in his back rippled and flexed, a long white scar visible along the mid section of his back. Prompto had seen the scar so many times before, but never had an explanation for it. He assumed it wasn't his place to ask about something so potentially traumatic, so he kept his questions to himself. Prompto set his camera bag aside on a nearby table to watch the action. Ardyn was a powerful swimmer, his stroke a lot more aggressive. Where Noctis moved gracefully and seamlessly through the water like he was meant to be there, there was something violent about the way Ardyn ripped through the water. He cut into it with his hands, creating space for himself as he tore through and surged onward. It was as effective as it was intimidating. Prompto felt his pulse quicken as Noctis reached his turn and kicked off the wall. His legs were powerful, the energy he gained in that propulsion guiding him forward. Noct was one with the water like this. Prompto had little doubts the swim Captain was a mermaid as he watched him shoot ahead of Ardyn's lane. Noctis slid his hands onto the wall and came up for air, yanking his swim cap off and letting his wet hair settle back down. Moments later, Ardyn touched his wall and all but ripped off his cap. Hazel eyes were on fire as he glared venomously at the lane beside him. Humiliation burned in his cheeks as he gulped in air. Prompto could tell Ardyn had really given every ounce of himself for this race. The room suddenly went eerily silent. Noctis didn't move a muscle as Ardyn climbed out of the pool, droplets raining down onto the cool tile floor.

''You know what I think? I think you've let all of this get to your head. A medley relay would require immense training, and you have no idea how much work would go into it. We should all continue to work on our individual talents, but you'd rather us expend them to combine into a ridiculous team effort sport that we've never done before.'' Ardyn's tone was dangerously even, the rich sound like poisoned honey.

''This is a swim  _ team,  _ Ardyn. From day one, it's always been an idea of mine to do a medley. You lost the race, that means you're doing medley.'' Noctis said as calmly as he could, still halfway submerged in the water. Ardyn laughed, shaking his head. The sound filled the pool room in a haunting manner.

''No. You're doing the medley. I quit.'' The finality in those words as Ardyn tossed his swim cap and goggles aside left a bone chilling feeling in the air. Ignis and Gladio watched in shock. What had gone from a friendly race over a differing opinion was now a deafening mistake that Noctis knew he couldn't fix. Ignis cleared his throat, folding his arms softly. The man with the plan, as it were. Prompto wasn't too worried. Ignis would help them figure this out. He had to. Once Ardyn left the room, Ignis spoke up.

''Well, that takes care of that, I suppose.''

''Shit. Guys, I'm sorry. I might've just fucked our chances at going to the meet in Altissia...'' Noctis hauled himself out of the water, save for letting his legs dangle off the edge as he stared into the bright blue depths.

''Nonsense. Not to worry, we'll get right on recruiting a new team member.''

''Training could take a long time.'' Noctis huffed a sigh, running a hand over his face.

''Come on, Iggy was a shit swimmer when we recruited him and look at him now! We can whip anyone into shape.'' Gladiolus insisted, patting his friend's shoulder. Ignis made a sour face and exhaled deeply.

''His example stands. Besides, this isn't so much about winning as it is the experience, yes? We just need one more member.''

''Ah, not to chime in at a bad time, but...I could help.'' Prompto suggested. The swimmers all turned their heads to look at him. Noctis felt guilty that Prompto's first swim practice attendance had to bear witness to that awful mess.

''You're gonna join?'' Noctis kicked his feet in the water, holding onto the sides of the pool.

''No way! In your dreams. But I can do announcements for you? Lots of students read the paper. I can do articles with interviews, take snapshots of some really cool moves.''

''That'll take a lot of time away from your other projects, won't it?'' Gladio asked curiously, folding his arms. The kid was small, that was for sure. But he had nice biceps, meaning the thought of him actually joining the team wasn't too far of a stretch. He also knew Prompto jogged frequently, so that meant his legs had to be built pretty decent as well.

''Maybe, but I can handle some extra work.'' Prompto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

''I'll take your help anyway I can get it, blondie.'' Noctis teased, but he was seriously grateful to the other man. He really didn't have to help.

''Sweet! It's a deal. I'll be here whenever you guys have practice, then.''

''Thanks, Prompto,'' Noctis leaned back, feeling a little less stressed over this, ''but seriously, I'm gonna get your ass in the water at some point.''

''Good luck with that!'' Prompto shook his head, getting his camera out. Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances in the background. This was going to be an interesting season.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of it all, Noctis was glad to be home. He missed the water already, but he would be swimming much more in the coming weeks. Especially if he had to train someone new. Everytime he went back to it, his mind felt heavy. Noct just hoped things would work themselves out at this point. In a way, he was glad not to have Ardyn on the team anymore. Noctis had never been one for placing competition above the team itself. Ardyn was the type who was in it to win it, all or nothing. With that attitude, he would do better on one of the Nifleheim teams. Noct's apartment was silent as always. He checked his phone for voice mails as he wandered the empty hall. Today, he didn't have the motivation to clean so he just did what he could and made himself a microwave meal. Ignis would likely be coming over to help him cook and clean again, anyhow. He flipped on the TV and attempted to find something to watch to keep his mind off the itching underneath his skin and the longing he felt for the water.

Prompto stepped into his little dorm room and hung up his camera bag before shrugging off his jacket.

''Stop leaving your camera there. I've almost smashed it several times with the door when I come in.'' His roommate's voice startled him. Prompto jumped and made a small, ''eep!'' sound before collecting himself.

''Well, maybe don't open the door with the force of Hercules and she'll be safe.'' Prompto affectionately patted his camera.

''Or, and here's a crazy idea....move it.'' Nyx insisted with a laugh, gently lifting the camera bag off the coat rack.

''I can't believe you're going to shut her away like that.'' Prompto pouted.

''Better than her getting smashed, isn't it? You're unusually late today. What kept you?'' Nyx set the camera under Prompto's bed, rising back up and flopping onto his own mess of blankets. 

''Noct asked me to hang out with the swim team while they practiced.''

''Really now? That dude has it so bad for you.'' Nyx teased, grinning. Prompto rolled his eyes playfully, but his face was purely pink. He chose to forgo the coat rack and just whipped his jacket at Nyx. It landed right on his roommate's face.

''Does not.''

''Uh huh. Nice shot, by the way.''

''Thanks. You give me lots of practice, dude.'' Prompto snorted, stealing his jacket back and hanging it up properly.

''Happy to be of service. We doing takeout tonight?''

''Pizza, yes please.''

''You paying, or am I?''

''I gotcha covered.''

''I thought things were going slow for your freelance stuff?''

''Yeah, but I photographed that couple's wedding last week, remember? They gave me a nice chunk of change for it.'' He snatched the menu for their favorite pizza place off the fridge and dialed in. Prompto's night went by as if nothing unusual had happened. However, when he sat in the bath that night, he stared down at the water and skimmed the surface of the bubbles with a finger lightly. Noctis seemed so desperate and determined to get Prompto to swim with him. As he hugged his legs in the tub, he wondered if maybe someday he might actually give it a try. 


	2. Sea Otter

''-And class, remember the project is due next Tuesday. Think outside the box! I'm sure you'll do great.'' Prompto listened intently to Mrs. Caulfield, though he was still confused. Thinking of something man made that reflected nature was going to be difficult. He was certain the other students would all find something incredibly unique that would blow the Professor's mind. As for him? He didn't have the slightest idea.

Prompto thought about it all day. The sculptures in the museum? Nah. Too easy. Everyone would be thinking of that. Maybe he could do something clever and use reflection photography? Maybe it would be too literal. He couldn't concentrate on anything else as the week went on. Sometimes he spent time with Noctis in the pool room to try and get a feel for what he should do.

''What's with that look?'' Noctis asked curiously as he was taking a small break from swimming laps and sitting at the edge of the pool, dangling his legs in the water.

''What look?'' Prompto quirked an eyebrow, ''I don't have a look.''

''Yes, you do. It's a concentration face.'' The other male insisted cooly, swishing his feet around in the pool.

''Well, I've been struggling with a project. I keep trying to think of clever ways to do it, but then I wonder if I'm overthinking it? Ugh, it's tough, dude. I want to stand out, but not make an idiot out of myself.'' Prompto rubbed his temples softly.

''What's the project?''

''We have to find something that's man made that reflects nature.''

''Like a painting?''

''Kind of. It's a super abstract idea. I want mine to be different than everyone else, you know?'' Noctis pondered it for a moment, humming thoughtfully.

''What about an aquarium? That's man made, right? And it resembles the Ocean.'' Noct suggested and Prompto could've kissed him.

''Ooh!!! Yeah, that's an awesome idea! I bet I could get some really cool shots!!'' Prompto gasped excitedly, inspiration lighting a fire inside him.

''There's one in the Caelum Via. I swim in the pool there all the time and you can see the aquarium from it.''

''Really??? Would you mind if I took some photos there?''

''Nah. I was probably going to do some practice there tonight, anyway. I'm keeping myself on my toes while we look for a new recruit.''

''Finally given up the idea of getting me into your little swim gang?'' Prompto snickered, leaning back on his elbows.

''As if. I'm only asking the student body to please my teammates. They don't think you'll join.''

''And what makes you so sure I will?'' Prompto cups his hands and guides some of the pool water up, splashing Noct. The other man laughs, shaking out his hair and holding his hands up in surrender.

''Because you keep coming here. If you didn't have some curiosity for swimming, you'd probably take some photos of the track team or something. We're pretty boring during practice.''

''Keep telling yourself that, buddy~!'' Prompto chimed in a sing-song voice. Noctis shook his head with a lazy grin, ''so, is it cool if I scope out the hotel tonight? I'd really like to get some decent opportunities to snap good pics.''

''Yeah, that's fine. Like I said, I gotta practice anyway.''

''Your Dad lets you use the pool for that?''

''As long as it's pretty late at night, yeah. I have to have some respect for the guests.''

''Cool. I don't have anything early tomorrow, so late is fine with me. I just wanna get this project all done so it isn't sitting on my mind anymore.''

''That worried about it? It's not like you to worry.'' Noct teased, snatching a nearby towel and resting it over his shoulders.

''I worry a lot about photography stuff. I'm already gonna be in debt for a long time for these classes, I just wanna be sure I'm not messing it up.'' The blonde admitted slowly, his tone of voice a slightly lower register than normal.

''Dude, I've seen a lot of your work. You're not messing anything up. And isn't the point to be creative? Just go with what you wanna do, or what you feel is right?''

''Well...yeah.''

''I don't think you should lose sight of that.'' Noctis got up, drying off his hair. Prompto was left to think about that for a moment, absorbing the swim Captain's words and unfolding his legs. This was the closest he'd been to dipping his feet in the pool. Something was still holding him back.

''What time should I be at the hotel?''

''Ah...give me your number. Cause I'm not totally sure yet. My Dad might need me for something, plus we have to go when no one else will be there.'' Prompto respected that, giving Noct his number.

''Thanks, dude! Hopefully I can get some good shots.'' He smiled radiantly and Noctis felt a rising warmth in his chest. Chalking it up to the pizza from lunch, he didn't stop to analyze it. Noct didn't have time to analyze things, he had a team to pull together and a member to recruit. While he definitely wanted to help Prompto out, a part of him desperately hoped the blonde seeing the place where Noct started swimming might encourage him to join the team.

After their classes for the day, Prompto headed to his dorm to get things ready for later that night.

''Going to get food or something?'' Nyx commented from his bed as he poured over an assignment.

''In a little bit, I'm actually headed to the Caelum Via.''

''The Via? No way! What are you doing going to a fancy hotel at this hour, Mr. Argentum?''

Prompto wrinkled his nose in distaste at that, ''dude, my Dad goes by Mr. Argentum. And it's for a photography assignment.''

''Let me guess. A certain member of the Caelum family invited you to go there with him?'' Nyx grinned slyly as he flipped a page.

''Yes. And it's not because he likes me. It's because he wants me to join his dumb swim team.''

''Oh yeah? And you're just gonna refuse him like that?''

''Yes! I'm not a swimmer. I'm a runner at best. And I'm a photography student. That's where my passion is.'' Prompto messed around with the settings on his camera anxiously, wanting to avoid the topic.

''Sounds to me like an excuse.'' Nyx whistled and was promptly smacked over the head with a pillow.

''Just read your dumb paper.'' Prompto's phone chimed and he frantically scooped it up to check.

_ Ready to meet up whenever you are. At the Via now. _

Prompto slung his bag over his shoulder and triple checked everything before leaving for the hotel. He was definitely  _ nervous. _ It bubbled up in his stomach and made him feel sick. It had always been sort of a dream of his to hang out with Noct outside of the swimming pool. Although, come to think of it they were still going to a swimming pool. Perhaps being the fish-out-of-water Noctis Caelum was, Prompto couldn't really live out that dream. He had a feeling all of their meetings would take place in or near a swimming pool. The thought almost made him more nervous than going to the fanciest, richest hotel in Insomnia. He wasn't a fan of water. Or rather, he wasn't a fan of taking his shirt off to enjoy said water. Prompto's grip on his bag tightened as he continued to make the journey through the busy streets.

Caelum Via towered over almost everything. It was a colossal building, lit up in every shade of blue imaginable. He could see the bright lights from the aquarium up top, and his stomach lurched. Prompto didn't have much time to panic about how to act or what to do, because Noctis was waiting on the steps.

''Hey. Ready to go in?'' He was dressed fairly casual in just a pair of jeans and a loose black T-shirt. He carried a plastic bag full of essentials.

''Yeah! I'm good to go!'' Prompto answered with a shy smile. Noctis motioned for the blonde to follow him, and Prompto scrambled forward. The hotel was almost eerie at night. The luxurious lobby was closed. The lights and computers were off, creating an ominous atmosphere. Prompto grabbed onto Noct's sleeve out of reflex.

''Creepy in here at night.''

''I think it's more creepy during the day.'' Noct answered, seemingly unfazed by Prompto holding his sleeve.

''Really? What makes you say that?'' Prompto was whispering as if he were afraid a specter would overhear and jump out at them any second.

''All of the people rushing to and from, caught up in their rich and busy lifestyles. I like to avoid the crowd. Besides, like this I can see how beautiful the hotel is for myself and appreciate it.'' Noctis explained slowly, leading Prompto into the elevator.

''Oh boy. Elevators. Yay.''

''Gonna complain the whole way there, blondie?'' He teased with a coy grin.

''No! Just never done anything like this before,'' Prompto huffed, ''and I don't like elevators. They make my stomach feel weird, like it's going to fall out. Hate that feeling.''

''I like it. It's kinda the same feeling I get before I win a race...like...adrenaline.'' Prompto had never thought of it that way. He wondered how many sensations Noctis felt on a daily basis that reminded him of swimming.

The elevator came to a halt at the top floor and Prompto gasped loudly. It was nothing short of  _ mesmerizing.  _ The walls and floors were lined with an aquarium. Large and small fish of all kinds lurked in the depths, creating the illusion of being underwater. The bright blue of the water cast reflections everywhere as it swayed and danced. The pool was enormous, and completely empty for now. Noctis stripped his clothes right down to his jammers before diving in gracefully. Prompto felt like he was intruding on Noct's space as he watched the man do laps. Blue eyes studied every corner of the room, scoping the best place to get a photo. He tore his eyes away from Noct time and time again to snap shots of the surrounding area. Nothing quite looked good enough to him. Something was missing.

''Try that switch.'' Noctis suggested. Prompto hadn't even noticed that his buddy had stopped swimming. Prom glanced around, eventually finding a small green button. He pressed it and heard the sound of retracting metal. He threw his eyes to the sky and saw a circular part of the ceiling peeling away, leaving a small pane of glass above them that reflected the stars and moon hanging in the night sky. Prompto gasped, nearly dropping his camera out of sheer wonder.

'' _ Oh, dude.  _ This is beautiful...I'm not even sure my lens could do it justice.'' The lighting in the room was beyond beautiful, the stars shining in the pool's bright waters.

''You're kidding. Prompto, you're a great photographer. If anyone could do this place justice, it would be you.''

''You...really think so?''

''I invited you here, didn't I?'' He did have a point, Prompto supposed. After a few moments of debating the perfect angle, he finally snapped a few more photos and decided that he loved the turnout. Now he could only hope Mrs. Caulfield did, too.

''So, this might sound like a weird question, and you totally don't have to answer. But...how'd you get into swimming?'' The blonde asked curiously, sitting by the edge of the pool and glancing every now and then up at the sky.

''It's kind of a long story.'' Noct was floating along through the water, enjoying his time.

''I like long stories.''

''Well...when I was a kid, we used to go on trips to Tenebrae a lot. The Via has a sister location there. During one of the trips, a drunk asshole in a truck slammed into the side of our car. Dad was somewhat okay, but I was pretty messed up. I had some of the nerves in my back damaged. The nurses in Tenebrae did everything they could. They told me I might not be able to walk again. They said I should try swimming once I started feeling a little better, since it would help my muscles. My Dad helped me out at first, but before I knew it, I was doing it by myself. It helped me walk and run again.'' Noct smoothed some of his wet hair back after explaining, his eyes far away once more.

''That's amazing...I can see why you'd appreciate it so much.'' Prompto said once Noct's story was over. He leaned back a little more, gazing up at the sky with soft eyes.

''Why don't you want to swim? I mean, not even get your feet wet? It's kinda weird. I've been trying to figure it out.''

''That's my little secret!''

''Hey, I just told you something traumatic. We should exchange.'' Noct laughed, returning to swimming laps for a brief moment.

''Mine is just pretty embarrassing. No touching moments here.'' He pulled his legs up to his chest, suddenly self conscious. 

''Okay, then. How about next time?''

''Next time we hang out?''

''Next time we come here.''

''What makes you so sure there'll be a next time?'' Prompto laughed teasingly, but he was genuinely touched that Noctis was already making plans to hang out like this again.

''You're gonna join the swim team. Sooooo, you'll have to come here to train.''

''That again???'' The blonde couldn't help but laugh. Noctis was as persistent as he was thoughtful. The room went quiet for a while as Prompto watched Noct swim laps around the pool. He had always noticed how graceful and elegant Noct's form was, but he supposed that he never truly noticed the determination behind every movement. A will to get better. A will to get stronger. Prompto supposed that feeling never left Noct's side. He began to wonder, his eyes warm and bright, if perhaps he could ever look that determined and effortless in a pool?

Prompto returned home late and set his camera in its usual spot. Tomorrow would be a new day, and fairly soon his project would be due. He actually had a very good feeling about this one. The thought made his stomach fill with butterflies as he changed for bed and slipped under the covers. 


	3. Orca

The news that Ardyn Izunia was transferring to Nifleheim shocked no one. It spread like wildfire through the students at Nox, and Noctis felt a strange sense of sadness and frustration.  _ He wasn't always like this,  _ he thought to himself,  _ or maybe he was and I just never noticed. _

Noctis tried his best to remain positive during this time. Someone would sign up. Surely someone would be interested in swimming. They were a very popular team in Lucis, after all. Not to mention their team getting to be at the meet in Altissia would be huge for them. Every passing day, Noct began to get a little more pessimistic. Things weren't looking so bright for the future of the team he worked so hard to build.

''Give it some time, Noctis. Someone will undoubtedly bite.'' Ignis insisted calmly and cooly. Noctis wished he could remain that way when it came to issues like this. Oftentimes he thought Ignis would make a much better Captain then himself.

Noctis felt his only hope rested in the hands of a certain blonde who remained a near constant in his life. Prompto continued to show up to watch their practices, mainly taking the time to get photos in or work on projects for his other classes. Noctis wanted to know why Prompto wouldn't try it. He almost had it that night in the Via.

''Maybe you should try being his friend instead of his Captain. Knowing you've always got this extra motive is probably not doing you any favors.'' Gladiolus suggested. Noctis sighed. He was right, absolutely. Who would want to share their innermost secrets with someone who made them feel pressured?

Days passed by and still Noctis waited. No one signed up. It only seemed things were going from bad to worse when Noct was asked to see the Dean before he headed home one afternoon.

''Suspended? With all due respect sir, we've put so much work into this!'' He was trying to keep his composure...the inner strength his businessman Dad had schooled him in. Noctis was failing this time, his hands shaking.

''I understand, but it's taken you weeks and there have been no signs of a fourth member. These rules are in place for a reason. I can't change them or suddenly make an exception.''

''Just...can we have two more weeks? Just two more. Then you can suspend it if we don't have another.'' Noctis looked at her with pleading eyes, his hands still trembling. He couldn't lose this. Noct couldn't go back to swimming in the Via forever. This was his dream, his goal. He loved swimming with a team and he wasn't about to let a rule come between him and this vision.

The Dean could see how much this meant to the Swim Captain. He sighed heavily.

''Two weeks. You have Spring Break next week, so by the time you come back I expect you to have a fourth member.''

Noctis brightened for a moment before his mood went dark again. How could he do that? No one was interested, clearly. As he swam in the Via that night, Noctis tried to come up with ideas. They could advertise on the internet. Social media sites were always worth advertising on. He could try asking Prompto to do another article for them. Noct's last option was somehow trying to convince Prompto to join the team. Gladio was right, Noctis did aim to be Prompto's friend. It felt like he was crossing a line, badgering him like this. He really was their last hope, their last shot. Noct sighed deeply.

After a few days of debating, the Swim Team Captain happened across a flier for Galdin Quay, one of the biggest vacation spots in the area.

''I was thinking maybe we could do some training there? Open water swimming is really good and we haven't done it in forever.''

''I think that's a fantastic idea, Noct. A spring vacation could be just what we need.'' Ignis admits, wondering if Noctis was giving up the idea of them finding a new recruit.

''I was...also thinking we would invite Prompto.'' Ah. There it was.

''Noctis, I do hope you realize you can't bribe someone with a fancy vacation in the hopes of luring them into your swim team.'' The other man sounded exasperated.

''We don't have any other options. We're running out of time. I just... I think he likes the idea. There's something holding him back and I want to see if we can push the envelope.''

''Does he like the idea? Or do you just really want to find out because you're desperate?'' Gladio folded his arms. He wanted the swim team to continue as much as anyone. Nothing quite pushed the boundaries of his strength like being in the water. However, he wasn't about to force someone into competing when they clearly didn't want to. He had to wonder what Noct was thinking.

''Maybe it's selfish, okay? But I don't want to lose this team. We've worked so hard and achieved so much. No way am I letting it go under so easily. I know I'm risking a lot here. Maybe Prompto will hate me after this, but I don't think he's that type. I think...swimming would be good for him.'' Noctis was speaking from the heart. After all, he shared the same fear and discomfort with water when he was much younger. It wasn't until he tried it for therapy that he discovered his love for swimming. Ignis and Gladio exchanged looks before sighing.

''Alright. I'll trust your judgment.''

''You are the leader, after all. It's good to see you taking initiative.'' Gladiolus folded his arms with a nod.

Noctis thought about the best way to bring it up to Prompto. He eventually decided to invite him back to the Via so they could talk about it there.

''So, not that I'm complaining. I totally love it here. But also, dude. Why the sudden invite?'' Prompto sat closer to the water today, his legs so close to dipping in. Noctis knew he was getting somewhere.

''Well, I have a question for ya.'' Noctis responded, shaking some water out of his ear. Prompto tilted his head, already having a feeling about where this was going.

''I'm still not joining.''

''Hear me out, okay? Me and the guys are going out to Galdin this next week for a vacation. We'll be training, probably camping out. It's gonna be awesome. It's not just about recruiting you. You've been a great friend and I think you should experience it. I...won't lie to you. I'm hoping it might change your mind just a little. If you don't like it, I'll drop the subject entirely. No more pressure.'' Noctis left out their ticking time bomb from the Dean. He didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on Prompto. It was quiet for a moment as Prompto studied the water before him, crystal eyes shining.

''...Alright. I'll go with you guys. But I'm not promising I'll join your team. I'm not even promising I'll swim.''

''Deal!'' Noctis grinned, feeling relieved somehow. Perhaps things were looking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After agreeing to go with them to Galdin, Prompto had a lot of packing to do. He made sure to bring sunscreen, plenty of extra clothes for the week and he tucked extra cash into his wallet from his earnings. He double checked on camera equipment because he sure as hell wasn't missing an opportunity like this.

''You're coming back in a week, right?'' Nyx asked pensively as he poured over a rather tough assignment.

''Yeah, sure am! Don't destroy the dorm while I'm gone, buddy.''

''Ha ha, you're so funny.'' Nyx snorted, as if Prompto wasn't the one who almost lit their microwave on fire because he forgot to add water to his rice cup once.

''I'll miss you, dude.'' Prompto's hand hovered over a pair of swim trunks. He bought them last semester because he liked the orange and blue patterns...but he never wore them.

''Take 'em.''

''What?''

''You hear me. Go on and take them. You clearly want to.'' Nyx pointed out. Prompto couldn't deny that. He was afraid...but he wanted to get over this fear, this insecurity. He drew a deep breath.

''...You're right.'' Prompto took the shorts and packed them in his bag.

While Prompto packed his bags and got ready, Noctis said goodbye to his Dad. Regis was a very busy man, spending a lot of time traveling to sister locations of their hotels. Luckily, he was home this week so Noctis would be able to actually say goodbye.

''Busy day, son?'' Regis asked as he watched Noctis scramble to find some necessary things.

''Yeah! I'm leaving with the guys for a week in Galdin. Gonna do some training and hopefully recruiting.'' Regis nodded thoughtfully.

''You know my rules. Come home safe and sound?''

''Always, Dad.''

''I'll be home still when you return. I don't have to make another trip out until next month.'' Noctis sighed with relief. It always put him on edge when his Father traveled too much.

''Cool. See you then?''

''See you then, Noctis.'' Regis gave his son a pat on the shoulder, never one for hugs. Noctis appreciated the gesture all the same, giving him a soft smile and hefting his bag. 


	4. Dolphin

Ignis spent an entire twenty minutes reorganizing Noctis' luggage and lecturing him on the importance of sunscreen, aloe vera and plenty of water while Gladio hauled his things into the trunk.

''Prompto coming?'' Gladiolus asked gruffly, watching Ignis sort through things with an exasperated look.

''Yeah. He's our next stop, and Iggy can you  _ please  _ stop making a big deal about my packing?'' Noct groaned, taking over for Ignis and closing his bag back up. Ignis was basically his secondary father-a Father-Away-From-My-Father, if you will. They spent a lot of time together as kids, largely because his parents worked in the Via alongside Regis. Ignis' Mother often worked the counter, and has been for as long as Noct could remember. His Father was in charge of the kitchens, making sure the guests had only the best to eat. Whenever Regis got incredibly busy and couldn't be there with Noct, Ignis often took on the role of an older brother or a fatherly figure, making sure he was well fed, clean and out of trouble. Well, for the most part. Sometimes Ignis would go along with Noct's reckless adventures and even manage to enjoy himself in the process.

''Oh, alright. But please try to remember that a good organizational system is incredibly important. I remember our last vacation and how you spent over an hour tearing our room apart for sunscreen.''

''Yes,  _ Dad. _ '' Noctis teased, hopping into the driver's seat.

''Try not to get us killed with your speed demon driving, okay? I want to make it to Galdin in one piece.'' Gladio grumbled, clambering into the back seat and folding his long legs up. He hated Noct's tiny little car and everything about it.

''Gotcha. I'll go a steady mile an hour.'' Came the witty response as Noct pulled out of the driveway and headed for the Nox dorms.

When they arrived, Noct parked and waited patiently. Prompto waved goodbye to his roommate with a nervous smile, sliding his camera over his neck and hugging his bag close. He stepped outside to see the shiny, expensive car waiting for him and he had to catch his breath for a moment. This would be his first time ever really feeling part of a group. Of course he adored the other Journalists and Photography kids he talked to, but they were more or less friendly classmates. This was the first group that ever really bonded with him and approached  _ him _ . Prompto clutched his camera strap, praying he wouldn't do something to mess this up. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and hurried to the car.

''Saved shotgun for ya.'' Noctis honked, rolling down his window. Prompto blinked in surprise, noticing the empty passenger seat.

''Really? Thanks...!'' He smiled, his anxiety-bitten lips turning up in a cute way as he hopped in the car. His bag was small enough that he could rest it on his lap, thankfully.

''Ever been to Galdin?''

''Who, me?'' Prompto asked, looking over at Noctis, ''nope! Never been out of Lucis.''

''Really? You're in for a hell of a time, then. The fishing is good, the swimming is even better.'' Gladio explained, leaning back in his seat and trying to get comfortable.

''The food at the local restaurant is incredible.'' Ignis nodded in agreement from behind Prompto. Noctis turned on the radio when an easy silence fell in the car, which helped to keep the mood bright as they made for the city's exit.

Prompto had no idea how pretty the sights outside the city would be. Miles of sprawling, golden desert dotted with green stretched out before them. They passed cute little towns and received waves and smiles from passersby out for their afternoon walk or headed to the store to get something. He couldn't help but snap some pictures along the way and it was pretty hard to resist asking Noctis to pull over so he could get some decent shots of the way the golden sun made the dusty terrain glow.

The road seemed to go on forever, and Prompto couldn't hold back the gasp when he saw the open water for the first time. Noctis felt the familiar itch under his skin and the longing to be back in the water. His safe place was right there, so bright and so blue.

'' _ Wow... _ '' Prompto whispered reverently, lowering his camera.

''It's beautiful, isn't it? This has always been one of Noct's favorite places to swim.''

''I can see why.''

Noctis found a place to park and he got out to stretch his legs. Gladio groaned, appreciating the leg room at long last. When Prompto got out, he couldn't help himself from taking some photos of the landscape.

''Come on, shutterbug. Let's haul ass to the room before any swimming, fishing or photographing.'' Gladio clapped his hands like some sort of drill instructor. Prompto pouted, the thought of having to wait to get another picture sheer torture. But, he supposed the big guy was right. He snatched up his bag from the passenger seat while the others grabbed their things from the trunk. The veteran Galdin adventurers lead the way down the long pier, rolling suitcases making clattering noises as they rattled along the boards.

Ignis exchanged details with the man at the counter for a moment before a key was handed over and he lead the group to the correct room. It was pretty extravagant, if Prompto did say so himself. Although, he had only ever lived in two locations his entire life-a small dorm shared by a meticulous and bossy roommate, and a small house shared with his nearly absentee parents. There were large glass windows facing the ocean that presented a beautiful view. Two large beds were on one end of the room, while the other was a nice set of chairs and a comfortable looking sofa. Prompto set his bag down on the sofa, stretching softly.

''Hey, um...there's only two beds.''

''You'll be sharing with Noctis. Unless that's a problem? You could always share with Gladio, but I'll warn you that he kicks quite violently sometimes.'' Ignis hummed like the idea was so simple. Prompto's entire face went red.

''O-oh. I didn't realize...''

''It's cool. I don't bite.'' Noct responded, tossing his bag on the floor by his chosen side of the bed.

''Y-yeah! That's fine. That's cool.'' It was definitely  _ not  _ cool as Prompto was not expecting to sleep next to this guy for an entire week. This was their first time really hanging out outside of the pool room and the Via, and now he had to share a bed with him? This was something that normally only happened in cheesy stories.

''Nice. I want to get changed and take a swim. Sunset should be soon, you should definitely bring your camera Prom.''  _ Prom? _ Prompto mused about that for a moment. He'd never really had a nickname before.

''Huh? Oh! Yeah!'' He thumbed the strap on his neck with a bit of anxiety as Noctis changed in the bathroom. Prompto waited while Ignis and Gladio had a discussion about what they wanted to do. Both of them settled on dinner, and it was the first time Prompto realized the two males might be more then just childhood friends. It made sense, really. He couldn't remember seeing them without each other, and the nature of their relationship was so different than theirs with Noctis. He lost himself in thought for a moment before a sharp whistle got his attention.

''Prompto...! You coming?''

''Yeah...! Yes.'' The freckled blonde rushed to follow the swim captain. They walked down the docks together. Prompto's head was in the clouds and Noct's in the Ocean.

''Soooo, this is Galdin? It's really beautiful.''

''Yeah. I came here a lot as a kid. It's a nice place for an open swim. Me and the guys came here to train Iggy a while ago.''

''He trained here?''

''Yeah! That was back when he knew basically nothing about it. It took a while for him to get used to it.'' Noctis explained, hauling himself over the railing on the docks and dropping onto the sandy shores below. Prompto thought the dark-haired man might've been a maniac. He shook his head a little before backing up. He sprinted and hauled himself over the boards, his camera thumping back onto his chest.

''Nice! You look like you've done hurdling before.''

''Oh. Yeah, I used to run track.''

''Didn't feel like seeking it out in college?''

''Nah,'' Prompto slid his hands behind his head, ''I didn't want to get tied up in too many things and lose my photography time.''

''Makes sense. I really like fishing, but I like swimming more.'' Noct said thoughtfully, sliding off his sandals and wading into the water.  _ Finally.  _ He felt like home. Prompto sat on the beach, being mindful of his toes staying out of the water under the rays of the warm sunlight. He couldn't help but watch as Noctis swam in the open water. He really thought he looked at home in a pool, but Prompto couldn't stand more corrected now. He half expected Noct's legs to fuse into a tail and to receive a happy wave goodbye before his new friend went off to explore the depths below. But of course, he just continued to swim. The sun went down slowly, eventually hanging low enough in the sky to paint the waters rose gold. Prompto meant to take pictures but all he could do was watch Noctis. He admired that drive, that fire, that passion...but more then that, the natural and effortless talent and the pure enjoyment of just doing what he loved.  _ If I swam with them, would I feel that way all the time?  _ Of course he loved photography. It was his life's blood. But watching Noct swim stirred up emotions Prompto didn't even know he had. He wondered if his own work reflected his love in this way.

As the last few rays of the sun flickered over the water, Noctis finally stood on the shore. He was still waist-deep in the water, but the moment his eyes found Prompto he found himself stuck. That dusty, golden hair windswept and completely blown off course, those periwinkle eyes that seemed to reflect the ocean's waves at dawn...all of the freckles that mapped across his narrowed cheeks that were slightly pinked from all of the sun they were kissed by today. It finally caught his attention that Prompto was unusually beautiful.

''Hello~? Eos to Noctis? Ignis and Gladio are calling us from the Pearl. I think they want us to eat something.''

''Oh...! Yeah, sounds good.'' It occurred to Noctis he was going to have to sleep next to this man for a week. Shiva help him. 

After a good meal, all of the boys headed to the docks attached to their room. Noctis sat at the edge, submerging his legs in the water. Prompto took a few lovely photos of the moon reflected on the water's surface. Ignis used that time to read a book while the balmy night breeze tugged at his hair, and Gladio leaned back against the wall of the dock resort. He was deep in thought, remembering the first time they came here to swim together. Gladio saw the pensive and almost painful look on Noct's face as he gazed over the rippling waves and for a moment he thought about how much Noct wanted that trip to Altissia. Swimming wasn't the same for him as it was for Noctis. It wasn't even the same for Iggy, really. To both of them, this was a hobby-something they did with their friends in their free time. Something they enjoyed enough to spend countless hours practicing, driving to meets somewhere, working out financial plans, attempting to recruit to keep the team alive. For Noct, this was his safe place. It was practically a second home to him and working alongside his team meant the world to him. Gladio glanced at Prompto, seeing the look of wonder on his face as he admired the beauty of the water. He thought maybe Noctis might have been onto something.

  
  
  
  



	5. Angelfish

Their week in Galdin was quickly coming to a close, Noctis realized. Their week was almost up, and he would only have one more week to find a new recruit. He was trying desperately not to let this ruin his mood, but all efforts seemed to fail. Noct hardly slept during their time on vacation. Almost every hour was spent in the water. He was either swimming or floating aimlessly half the time, stuck in an endless loop of worrisome thoughts. Prompto wasn't really sure what to say as he watched his friend gaze up at the sky longingly for the fifth day in a row. He knew Noctis hadn't been sleeping much with how often his side of the bed was empty. Part of him felt guilty for that. Prompto figured it had something to do with the swim team. He fumbled his camera a bit as he watched more people fill the cooling water. It was a scorcher today, the sun bright and unforgiving. Prompto was sunburned all to hell, while Noctis just seemed to tan flawlessly. It was really unfair.

''Must be hot as hell for you.'' Noctis commented suddenly, nearly making the blonde drop his poor camera.

''Huh??''

''Why are you wearing the tank top? It's too hot for anything right now.'' Noct groaned. That was why Ignis and Gladio had stayed in, as Ignis had a  _ horrible  _ sunburn from staying out all day with Noctis the day before. Gladio offered to stay to look after him, leaving these two alone.

''Oh. Um, it's really not that bad.'' Prompto was a bad liar. Sweat was practically dripping down his neck.

''Whatever you say, blondie.''

Prompto stayed on the shore, taking some selfies with people at the beach for his Galdin album he decided to make. His feet never got close to the water and his top remained on. As the day dragged onward, the relentless heat lingered like a stomachache until cloud cover ushered in. Noctis felt the first drop of rain and swam back to shore. He knew how violent storms out here could be sometimes.

''It's a relief, huh?'' Prompto flopped back on his beach towel, enjoying the light sprinkle of rain.

''Oh, I thought you said it wasn't that bad?'' The captain grinned teasingly.

''Shit! Gotta run my camera in. Looks like it's really coming down!'' Prompto got up hastily, racing toward the dock. Heavier waves of rain followed as he sheltered his precious device, Noctis in tow.

''Good, I was just about to come looking for you two. Severe storms are predicted in our area for the next few hours. It's best to stay indoors.'' Ignis informed the two, sitting up on his bed. His entire bed was stained a nasty bright red. Prompto winced just looking at it.

''Don't have to tell me twice.'' Noct was drying his hair out with a towel while Prompto thumbed through his latest photos. The storm intensified over the course of the next few minutes.

''Did you hear that?'' Prompto perked up suddenly from his spot on the couch.

''No...?'' The other three looked at him with quirked eyebrows. Prompto rose from his spot, desperately searching for the source of the noise. It was high pitched and desperate-a cry for help. He hurried to the backdoor, throwing it open.

''Prompto!'' Noctis shot up, racing toward him as his friend peered outside. The wind was vicious, whipping his hair violently and throwing his clothes to and fro.

''Hello???'' Prompto called out loudly, yelling into the wind. He heard the cry for help once more and followed the sound.Their week in Galdin was quickly coming to a close, Noctis realized. The week was almost up, and he would only have one more week to find a new recruit. He was trying desperately not to let this ruin his mood, but all efforts seemed to fail. Noct hardly slept during their time on vacation. Almost every hour was spent in the water. He was either swimming or floating aimlessly half the time, stuck in an endless loop of worrisome thoughts. Prompto wasn't really sure what to say as he watched his friend gaze up at the sky longingly for the fifth day in a row. He knew Noctis hadn't been sleeping much with how often his side of the bed was empty. Part of him felt guilty for that. Prompto figured it had something to do with the swim team. He fumbled his camera a bit as he watched more people fill the cooling water. It was a scorcher today, the sun bright and unforgiving. Prompto was sunburned all to hell, while Noctis just seemed to tan flawlessly. It was really unfair.

''Must be hot as hell for you.'' Noctis commented suddenly, nearly making the blonde drop his poor camera.

''Huh??''

''Why are you wearing the tank top? It's too hot for anything right now.'' Noct groaned. That was why Ignis and Gladio had stayed in, as Ignis had a  _ horrible  _ sunburn from staying out all day with Noctis the day before. Gladio offered to stay to look after him, leaving these two alone.

''Oh. Um, it's really not that bad.'' Prompto was a bad liar. Sweat was practically dripping down his neck.

''Whatever you say, blondie.''

Prompto stayed on the shore, taking some selfies with people at the beach for his Galdin album he decided to make. His feet never got close to the water and his top remained on. As the day dragged onward, the relentless heat lingered like a stomachache until cloud cover ushered in. Noctis felt the first drop of rain and swam back to shore. He knew how violent storms out here could be sometimes.

''It's a relief, huh?'' Prompto flopped back on his beach towel, enjoying the light sprinkle of rain.

''Oh, I thought you said it wasn't that bad?'' The captain grinned teasingly.

''Shit! Gotta run my camera in. Looks like it's really coming down!'' Prompto got up hastily, racing toward the dock. Heavier waves of rain followed as he sheltered his precious device, Noctis in tow.

''Good, I was just about to come looking for you two. Severe storms are predicted in our area for the next few hours. It's best to stay indoors.'' Ignis informed the two, sitting up on his bed. His entire bed was stained a nasty bright red. Prompto winced just looking at it.

''Don't have to tell me twice.'' Noct was drying his hair out with a towel while Prompto thumbed through his latest photos. The storm intensified over the course of the next few minutes.

''Did you hear that?'' Prompto perked up suddenly from his spot on the couch.

''No...?'' The other three looked at him with quirked eyebrows. Prompto rose from his spot, desperately searching for the source of the noise. It was high pitched and desperate-a cry for help. He hurried to the backdoor, throwing it open.

''Prompto!'' Noctis shot up, racing toward him as his friend peered outside. The wind was vicious, whipping his hair violently and throwing his clothes to and fro.

''Hello???'' Prompto called out loudly, yelling into the wind. He heard the cry for help once more and followed the sound.

''Prompto, wait! It's dangerous!'' Ignis shouted. His words fell on deaf ears as Prompto was already thundering down the docks toward the voice. One of the children he had seen earlier was struggling in the water desperately trying to stay above the rising waves.

''Hold on! I'm coming...!'' Prompto stripped his shirt and tossed his shoes and socks before diving in, despite Noctis' efforts to stop him. Noct followed suit and joined him in the dangerous water. Prompto had basic swimming skill, managing to cut through the water based on sheer adrenaline and desperation. He moved fast, diving for the kid just as he sank below the depths. Prompto caught him, protectively wrapping his arms around the young boy. The storm was sending water crashing over them in such a flurry the panic was setting in now. Prompto attempted to breach the surface of the water when a violent wave thundered above him. The force bent his body back and his foot slid into a group of coral. Prompto tried to remain level headed, performing a back and forth kicking motion and breaking his leg free. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled both of them out of the water's grip. He came up gasping for air, along with the boy. Prompto held onto him, allowing Noctis to guide them back to the docks. The water was fierce, always trying to lure them out deeper. Gladio and Ignis joined only moments later, aiding the boys in returning to safety.

Prompto collapsed on the dock, coughing the water out of his lungs. The boy hugged himself, trembling and coughing violently. Ignis patted the child's back, trying to assist him with expelling the water from his body.

''Are you both okay?'' Gladio looked from one to the other, his eyes full of concern.

''Y-yeah...I think so...''

''Where are your parents?''

''Th-they're in the caravan...I wanted to swim longer. They told me to stay in, b-but I didn't listen...'' Ignis sighed as he listened to the boy's plight.

''Come on. I'll take you to them. Next time, listen to your parents, yes? They didn't tell you not to go because they wanted to spoil your fun...they were only trying to keep you safe.'' Ignis guided the boy out, fetching a towel for him on his way to reunite him with his family.

''Wow...you're an amazing swimmer, Prompto.'' Noctis commented. Prompto wrapped a hand around his stomach, trying to conceal the silver streaks climbing up his taut skin.

''For fuck's sake, not now, Noctis. Let it go.'' Gladio rubbed the bridge of his nose.

''No, no. It's okay.'' Prompto swiped his hair back, drawing a deep and even breath. He reached over, grabbing his now rain soaked shirt.

''I didn't mean it like that.'' The dark-haired man shook his head. This wasn't about recruiting Prompto, and he was frankly a little insulted Gladio would assume that of him.

''Looks like it's calming down now. Try not to be out in the rain all evening, yeah? Iggy will have a heart attack.''

An awkward silence fell between the two as Gladio went back inside their room.

''I used to like swimming when I was a kid.'' Prompto suddenly spoke up, his eyes roving over the now calming water.

''Oh...really? I kind of got that feeling.''

''Yeah. My parents weren't crazy about it, but they thought I needed the exercise. I was...kind of a chubby kid. I stopped going after I was bullied pretty bad. I didn't step foot in a pool for a really long time...not until after I lost weight. I was really proud of my body in middle school. I worked hard to get there. It....wasn't enough. Kids are cruel. They found other things to tease me about.'' Prompto subconsciously ran his fingers over a rather long set of stretch marks jutting over his hip.

''I'm really sorry to hear that...'' Things made sense, Noctis supposed. It explained why Prompto never even took his shirt of in the pool room with them. It was also why he hadn't stripped his shirt off the entire time they were here in Galdin. Not until now, where he didn't have a choice.

''Noct, I really like your team. I even kind of want to be a part of it. To be honest, I guess I'm just scared. I'd be the weak link, since we don't have much time to train. I don't want to be the reason you get laughed out of Altissia.''

''Prom, we won't get laughed at. This isn't a beauty pageant. It's a swimming contest. Everyone there knows how hard it is to even get out into the pool sometimes. Look, I said I wouldn't bug you about it anymore and I meant that. You really don't have to-''

''But I want to. You don't know how nice it felt to...have someone want me to be part of their team.'' Prompto struggled to find the words, his eyes holding a softness in them. 

''If you're really serious about that...then, okay. I'll put you as our forth and we'll get to training you. We've got one more full day here...let's make it count.''

''Yes sir. I look forward to working with you.'' Prompto leaned back against the wall, his heart rate still dropping.

''That looks painful...we should actually hold off.'' The other male commented, looking at the nasty bruise already forming on Prompto's leg from the coral.

''I wouldn't want to slow you guys down...!''

''Hey, it's not about winning. We just do this to have fun, yeah? Although winning is pretty nice.'' Noctis laughed, elbowing Prompto. The blonde managed a little laugh, feeling much lighter somehow. Above them, the clouds parted and the sunlight came streaming down.

The four of them spent their last day on the beach, getting sunburns while they trained. Prompto's bruise was pretty nasty and Ignis absolutely refused to let him enter the water. So, they started out with tips and demonstrations while Prompto watched from the shore. He sat back on his favorite towel, watching his friends splash each other while Ignis desperately tried to get them to focus. Prompto wondered how they ever let Noctis be the captain. He was watching them goof around, laughing and snapping photos when suddenly he felt himself be embraced. Prompto looked back, surprised to see the kid he saved last night hugging him tightly.

''Hey, buddy...!''

''I didn't get to say thanks for saving me! You're my hero.'' The boy's words touched Prompto, and he silently thanked his parents for letting him swim when he was younger. He hugged the kid back.

''Don't mention it. Just listen to your Mom and Dad from now on, okay? They give you rules because they love you.'' The boy nodded, pulling back as his parents called for him from the parking lot.

''Hey, wait! Could I get a picture with you?'' He asked, bouncing on his heels. The boy's bright blue eyes were practically shining.

''How could I say no? Give me your biggest smile!'' The photographer beamed, sitting up a little and turning his camera into selfie mode. He leaned in, making a silly face. The boy laughed and copied his expression. Prompto snapped the photo.

''Hey, I'll have to develop this and send it to you someday! What's your name, kid?''

''Sora!'' The boy chirped, ''but I don't remember my address!''

''Sora. Okay, well I'll tell you what. I'll hang onto this for ya. If we ever meet again, I promise I'll have a copy of it ready for you. If not, I'll always have proof I saved someone's life.''

''You keep it! You should remember you're a hero.'' Sora responded, his smile bright. Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

''Thanks, Sora. Get back to your parents, okay? And remember to listen to them from now on, okay?''

''Okay!'' Sora beamed, racing back to his Mom and Dad. Prompto thumbed his camera, looking back at the group. 

''Looks like you made a friend.'' Gladio teased.

''Yeah...I guess I did.'' The thought made Prompto smile.

When they left Galdin the next morning, Prompto took a few parting photos of the glittering water underneath the warm rays of sun.

''Hey, let's get a shot of us together.'' Noctis suggested.

''I think that's a great idea. It would be a great way to celebrate our new member of the team.'' Ignis nodded. Prompto stood in the middle, skin still pink from all the sun he soaked up. Noctis was at his left side, draping an arm around his shoulders. Ignis leaned close to Prompto, giving a satisfied little smile. Gladio stood behind all of them, placing a hand on Ignis' shoulder and Noct's.

''Everyone say, 'Altissia!'' Prompto shouted, holding the camera up to take the picture. 

''Altissia!'' The other boys called out. Right as Prompto snapped the photo, a seagull swooped down and photobombed them as it saw a few stray fries on the sand. Instead of beaming and looking flawless, everyone just looked confused and shocked.

''Aww man. Let's retake it.'' Noctis stilled Prompto's hand, shaking his head.

''I like this one.''

''You like the photo of us nearly getting attacked by a seagull??''

''If nothing else, it's certainly unique. And all of our reactions are authentic.'' Ignis couldn't help but chuckle just a little. Prompto smiled, shaking his head. He couldn't argue there.

They didn't linger much longer, stopping one last time to say goodbye to Galdin before returning back to the craziness of the city. Tomorrow, Prompto's training would begin and he was determined to get as much rest as possible.

''Well hey there, roomie.'' Nyx called out when Prompto entered their dorm. His eyes lingered just a bit on Prompto's attire- a simple orange tank top with the shorts he had badgered Prompto to take. He gave his friend a shit-eating grin.

''Don't look at me like that,'' Prompto started unpacking as he spoke, ''I, um...I did something while I was in Galdin.''

''That's so specific. I love it.'' His roommate summoned all the sarcasm he physically could as he tore his eyes away from the latptop perched on his little desk.

''Thanks, Nyx. Anyway. I.. joined the swim team.''

''I don't want to say I told you so.  _ But. _ '' Nyx hummed with satisfaction.

''Gee, thanks dude. I'm so lucky to have a humble roommate who doesn't eat a steady diet of sarcasm.''

''Yep, you sure are blessed.'' Prompto rolled his eyes playfully with a little laugh. This was going to be a long swimming season and his roommate was going to ensure Prompto never lived this down. 


	6. Sunfish

_ Training for this sort of thing it a lot harder than it seems _ , Prompto realized as he worked with the pull buoy again for what seemed like the fifth time this session.

''You're getting better. Your form is looking good!'' Noct gave him a few words of encouragement from the other side of the pool. The stars were bright tonight in the sky above the Via. Prompto had pulled several all nighters just trying to get himself better adjusted to the pool. Noctis was always eager to help, even if it meant working himself to the bone.

''Thanks! Mind if I take a break, Captain? My legs are turning to jelly.'' Prompto complained. 

Noct laughed, ''Go ahead, you've earned it.''

With those words, the blonde climbed out of the pool and set his training gear aside. He rushed to get himself a drink before sitting at the edge, his legs dunked into the water.

''Think we might be kick ass in Altissia?''

''I hope so,'' Noct hummed thoughtfully as he crossed his elbows over the edge of the pool, his ebony hair dripping water onto the tiles.

''This is a familiar sight. Haven't seen you do your mermaid pose in forever.'' Prompto teased, splashing his legs a bit.

''Yeah. But there's something different about it.'' The Captain commented thoughtfully, pushing back into the water for a moment. He swam around Prompto's legs like a hungry shark. The blonde watched curiously. He was about to set his water bottle off to the side when Noctis suddenly lunged, grabbing Prompto's legs and hauling him back into the pool. Prompto held his breath, the water bottle flying out of his hands. He breached the surface with his friend, laughing as he pushed aside his sopping wet bangs.

''That was so not fair! Could've warned me!''

''But the look on your face made it all worth it.'' Noctis grinned slyly, the two of them floating along the surface of the water, the stars reflected in the bright blue depths. Prompto could feel his heart suddenly race.

''Noct, I-''

''Noctis?'' The two boys ripped their gaze away from each other and immediately searched for the source of the strange voice that had just interrupted them. A tall man dressed a little too fancy to be in a practically empty pool room in the dead of night was standing there, looking impatient.

''Cor. Is everything okay?'' Noctis straightened up, swimming over.

''I'm afraid not.'' Prompto saw the color drain from Noct's face as he scrambled out of the pool.

''U-um, I can walk home.''

''Nonsense. I'll give you a ride home, kid. No sense making you walk all that way.'' Cor shook his head in response. Prompto nodded, climbing out of the pool and helping Noctis gather the equipment.

It was deadly silent and awkward as Cor lead them back down to the hotel lobby until Noctis finally spoke.

''It's Dad, isn't it?'' His voice was resigned, as if he had been expecting this answer for a long time. Cor simply nodded and Noct looked away. There was a flash of pain written on his face. It made something in Prompto's soul ache. He reached out to comfort him for a moment, but thought better of it and let his hand drop uselessly at his side.

''Prompto, um...if you don't have anywhere to be, I...I want to get there really fast...''

''I can walk-''

''No! No, can you just...come with?'' Noct's voice was quiet. Prompto realized this wasn't about Noct wanting to get there faster. He asked because he knew that he might need someone there. Prompto chewed his lip a little out of anxiety and he nodded. How could he say no??

Cor drove them to the hospital near the center of Lucis. He guided the boys out and Noctis looked as though he might be sick. Prompto chewed his lip until it was bleeding. He hated hospitals. There was no place full of more sorrow and sadness in the world, in his opinion. They followed Cor to a room on the second floor, where Noct's Father was hidden by a curtain.

''If you want to see him, he's just on the other side. The medical staff did all they could, but he's barely holding on.''

''What the hell happened?'' Noct knew Regis had some health issues from time to time- mainly his heart and the weakening of his limbs from old age. He knew he only had a few years left, but...he hadn't expected it this soon.

''He had another heart attack. This one was much more intense. I'm sorry, Noctis...we did everything we physically could.'' He wanted to be angry. Noctis wanted to yell. But looking up at Cor and seeing just how broken-hearted he looked made all of the youth's anger dissipate. All Noct could do was nod at Cor before parting the curtain to say goodbye. Prompto waited for a moment, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

''You alright, kid?'' Cor spoke up, clearing his throat.

''I feel out of place. I'm not sure why Noct wanted me here.''

''This isn't the easiest thing to handle...I'm sure he wanted someone there with him.''

''Yeah....''

''Come on. Let's head down and get some coffee. I'm sure you boys need something to keep you going.'' Prompto nodded and Cor informed Noctis that they would be right back before leading the blonde down the stairs and to the waiting room.

''I didn't know things were this bad with Noct's Dad. He doesn't ever talk about home. He mentioned something a while ago. I should've asked, but I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to pry.'' Prompto stirred some sugar into his cup of coffee, staring at the hazel depths as if he were hypnotized by the swirling motions.

''Regis is a workaholic. We all tried to get him to take breaks, but...he was stubborn and set in his ways.''

''What about Noct? He had a kid, that's...that's not okay.''

''I'm sure he didn't tell you about the car accident.''

''The one he got really messed up in? He told me it was the reason he liked swimming so much.''

''I'm sure that's true, but it's probably not the whole story. Noctis lost his Mother that day, too. Regis...never fully recovered.''

''O-oh....'' He had never asked about Noct's Mother, and she had been completely omitted from his retelling of the car accident.

''I think a part of Regis died that day. He loved Noct with everything he had left, but....even that still wasn't much. Most of his time went into making sure his company survived, so he would leave behind enough for Noctis someday.''

''Wow, that's...that's  _ a lot. _ '' Prompto had to sit down, his hand shaking a bit.

''They've had a strained and somewhat difficult relationship, but they loved each other. Noctis knew that. About six months ago he had his first heart attack. In two months, he was back up and running. It was as if nothing had happened at all,'' Cor sighed, ''I tried to tell him to take breaks...but once Regis became focused on work, nothing else mattered. It's almost like he became even more desperate.''

''That's terrible...Poor Noct.'' Cor lead them back to the room to check on Noctis, Prompto lost in his own thoughts. Noct and Cor spoke behind the curtain in hushed tones. Prompto thought he heard crying. When his friend finally stepped out of the curtain, his eyes were red.

''Hey, um....I know it's not much and I know you don't even like coffee but...I made you some, anyway.''

Noctis blinked in confusion, genuinely shocked by the small act of kindness. Even though he hated coffee and even though the thought of putting any drink or food in his body left him feeling nauseous, he took the cup and nursed it anyway.

Prompto stayed with Noct in the hospital practically all night as he and Cor talked to the nurses and made arrangements for Regis. After saying his final goodbyes, Noctis lead Prompto back to the car. The drive home was eerily silent. Before they got to the dorms, the silence was broken once again by Noct.

''I was actually wondering if you'd....just crash at my place tonight.''

''Oh! Um...That might not be a bad idea. Can I borrow some clothes for the night, though? I don't want to walk in at five in the morning and scare the hell out of my roommate.''

''Yeah. No big deal.''

Cor dropped them off at Noct's house. This wasn't Noct's first time alone in the house, not at all....but knowing his Father wouldn't be coming back was too much for him to take right now. Prompto was busy trying not to be impressed by everything, because his dorm was tiny and this was an entire  _ mansion  _ and is that a courtyard with a garden? Is that a pond? Are those countertops imported from Altissia? He was amazed, though he tried not to let his amazement get out of control. This was Noct's grieving period after all and he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable.

Noctis guided Prompto to his room. There was no surprise here that the entire room was ocean themed, complete with a fish wallpaper and even an undersea themed coral lamp. Normally Prompto would've made a mermaid comment, but he didn't want to offend him.

''I'll get you something to wear. We have a guest room, but they haven't been used in forever. No one really cleans them.''

''Hey, no problem, buddy! I can sleep on the floor.'' Prompto hummed a little, trying to seem cheerful but not  _ too  _ cheerful.

''Here.'' Noct tossed him some clothes. Prompto turned away from him to change, staring at the ocean blue wall.

''How are you holding up....? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' There was a horrible silence and Prompto was about to apologize and take it all back when Noct finally answered.

''I don't know. There's a lot going on in my head right now. I knew it was coming. This wasn't his first heart attack and I told him to stop pushing himself so much. But....I just can't believe it really happened. He's...gone. Both of my parents are dead and I'm not even twenty-five.'' Noctis sank onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed his shoulder a little, soothing an ache he had felt rising for a few days now.

''I wish I could say something other then, 'I'm sorry,' but I got nothing.'' Prompto slipped on the shorts and shirt that Noctis gave him, smoothing back his messy blonde hair with his fingers.

''Are your parents still around?''

''Ah...yeah. I don't really talk to them much.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. We don't have a good relationship, I guess you could say.'' He explained, fixing the shirt and sitting down on the floor.

''That sucks.''

''This sucks, too.''

''It does, but...thanks for hanging around. You didn't have to stay.''

''I know I didn't, but that's what friends are for, right?''

''Yeah...I'm glad you decided to start hanging out by the pool with us.'' Noctis rested a hand on his stomach, his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

''You are?''

''Can't imagine having anyone else here right now.'' Prompto's heart swelled a bit. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him.

''Well, I, um...thank you....''

''Why did you start coming around, anyway? Just to get some cool photos for class?''

''Well, kinda.''

''Kinda, huh?''

''Okay, I was assigned to take photos at a swim meet forever ago and I saw you there. I guess I really liked the way you were swimming. Like you were meant to be there. At home in the water; and for a kid who didn't really feel at home  _ anywhere _ ....there was something that felt good about that.''

''Really? You liked the way I swim so much you decided to basically be my personal paparazzi?''

''I know it's dumb.'' Prompto rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, heat rising to his face.

''No. I don't think it's dumb at all. Thanks, Prom.'' Noctis rolled over on his side facing away from him.

''Get some sleep, buddy. I've got more training to do and our trip isn't that far out. When we win that trophy...it'll be for your Dad.''

''Yeah...'' Noctis made a humming sound into his pillow, his body already starting to give way to sleep. He tossed down some pillows and blankets for his friend and Prompto curled up shortly after. Both boys passed out from sheer exhaustion only moments later.

  
  



	7. Shrimp

Noctis and Prompto spent practically every minute when they weren't focusing on classes training. Aside from working on Prompto's water skills, Noctis also had funeral preparation and eventually, a funeral to attend. Regis' friends tried to do what they could to take some weight off of Noct's shoulders, from handling finances and managing the location to taking care of the event planning and guest list. Gladio, Ignis and Prompto all attended. Gladio and Ignis were there to support Noctis but also there to say goodbye to someone they had both viewed as family. Prompto was there entirely for Noct's sake. If some of those attending the funeral had paid closer attention, they might've noticed Noctis Caelum holding his friend's hand during much of the ceremony.

Afterward, the four boys went to get some ice cream and take their mind off of the events of the day. Noctis kept thinking about his speech, wondering if it was good enough. Hoping he said everything he needed to say. Prompto took a few pictures to remember the highlights of the day-and maybe to help associate this as a day of celebration for Regis' achievements, not the sadness and pain of his passing.

''How you holding up?'' Prompto asked in between bites of the pineapple whipped dessert he was eating. He offered Noctis some but he wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

''I'm...okay. As good as I can be.'' Noctis responded, rubbing his shoulder.

''Shoulder aching?''

''Just a little.'' That shoulder had been causing him aches and pains for weeks now, but he wasn't going to share that out loud. They had training to worry about and then their trip to Altissia. They couldn't afford to slow down now.

''Alright, if you say so.'' His friend was concerned, but he wasn't going to push the topic tonight.

''I really think I need to get out of here.''

''Yeah? Where would you go?''

''Do you really have to ask?'' Noctis quirked his eyebrows. Prompto smirked.

''So, the mermaid has been ensnared in a net. How is he going to get out?'' He watches Ignis and Gladio chat from across the ice cream parlor. Ignis has been such a Mother hen lately, there was no way he would let Noctis just sneak out.

''Mer _ man _ , Prom.''

''Whatever. Wordplay.''

''Looks like Ignis is heading to the bathroom and Gladio's going to get himself something. Now's the perfect time.'' Noctis grabbed Prompto by the arm before the blonde could fully protest. He clutched his ice cream in the other hand desperately as he was yanked from the shop. He followed Noct down the busy sidewalks, both of them still in suits. Prompto's hand was sticky from some of the melted pineapple as he was still trying to eat it on the go. He threw away the empty container outside the Caelum Via as they arrived.

''Empty?''

''Closed, in honor of my Dad. But guess who has the keys?'' Noctis lifted up his index finger, spinning a ring of keys around it. Prompto grinned, shaking his head. How like Noct to plan something rebellious like this.

Prompto watched as his friend opened the door and lead him inside. The lights were all off, but they knew this place by heart now. Up the elevator, straight into the pool room they went. Clothes were shed, pineapple whip was rinsed off of Prompto's hand and both boys were in the water. Noctis felt his sorrows, his worries and his grievances melt away inside the water. He was safe here. He was home now.

Well, that was until Ignis and Gladio caught onto them and insisted both boys get out because this was intended to be closed for sentimental reasons. That was when Prompto gave them the puppy eyes and Ignis broke first, loosening his tie and telling them to make room for him. Prompto took many pictures that night. From the photos, you wouldn't even know earlier that same day the four of them attended a funeral.

#####################

The day finally arrived when their team had to travel to Altissia. Ignis was busy going through Noct's luggage as usual, double checking and inspecting everything. This time, he also lectured Prompto on not bringing sunscreen and even gave him a bottle.

''I swear, you kids wouldn't get anything done without us.'' Gladio huffed, setting the directions to the Cape they would be taking a boat to Altissia from on the dashboard.

''Yes,  _ Dad _ .'' Noctis teased, rolling his eyes a little. He thumbed his shoulder absentmindedly, feeling the ache stronger than he had in passing weeks.

''Are we all ready now? I'll go over the schedule again.'' Ignis cleared his throat. Prompto and Noctis exchanged little snickers as Ignis started mapping out their day.

''We'll arrive at the Cape around noon. Then, we'll take Regis' boat to Altissia. Noctis has the location set. Once we arrive, we need to pass through security and check in at our hotel rooms. Shortly after, we will go to the location to receive the order of events, days and times. We'll plan for that accordingly. Now! In the medley, once again!''

''Freestyle.'' Noctis groaned, starting to wonder who the Captain was here as he started the long drive.

''Butterfly.'' Ignis adjusted his glasses a little.

''Backstroke.'' Gladio responded.

''Breaststroke.'' Prompto replied with a laugh.

''Excellent! We've got this.''

''Are you done with your pep talk? I'm the Captain, I'm supposed to give the inspirational talks here.''

''Oh? Well, then the floor is yours so to speak.''

''Um...let's kick ass, guys.''

''Hell yeah!'' Prompto fist-pumped.

The drive was long and uneventful, but it was the most of the world Prompto had ever gotten to see. Ignis got frustrated every time the excitable blonde asked to pull over so they could snap pics, but no one had the heart to tell him no.

They arrived at the Cape just a few minutes short of Ignis' plan-which was very stressful to the bespectacled man- but he let it slide. Prompto was blown away by the beauty of the Cape, and very excited to be on a boat. He found himself running from railing to railing to get different angles of the sunlight hitting the waves. Prompto captured a few shots of his friends in candid moments. Then, the boredom settled in and he lounged on the couch topside, staring at the sky until they started to get close.

''Whoa....'' He gasped, sitting up as he saw the beautiful statues lining the gateway into the city of water. Prompto did his best to get some incredible shots-partially for himself and partially for his class. He figured these would make a nice project altogether someday.

Altissia was gorgeous-a city of water, marble, stone, good food and high fashion. Their hotel was very swanky, which continued to amaze Prompto to no end.

''Alright. It's time to see where we're competing and get our itineraries.'' Ignis clapped his hands like a soccer Mom trying to get rowdy children's attention. Noctis looked over at him from the cozy bed he had flopped onto.

''We just got here.'' He complained. Ignis gave him a pointed look and the dark haired man let out a grunt as he got up. You either had to walk or take a gondola in Altissia to get around, so the boys stuck together as they navigated the maze-like city. Gladio followed the directions as best as he could and eventually they came to a large plaza with a fountain in the center. A woman was waiting outside the plaza, speaking with a few other competitors on their schedules.

''You will be in this heat, see?'' She addressed a small group. The swimmers nodded and thanked her before heading off before Noctis and his team spoke with her. They got their times, dates and all of the important information, Ignis looking it over with great scrutiny.

''I wonder how big their pool is.'' Noct's eyes were shining as he thought about it.

''Enormous, I imagine. I still have some unpacking to do and it's about to get dark. I think I'll head back to the room.'' Ignis tucked the schedule into his pocket.

''You two coming?'' Gladio asked, following Ignis' lead.

''I think I'm gonna walk around for a while.''

''Probably shouldn't let him wander off unsupervised, you know?'' Prompto elbowed Noct playfully.

''Be careful you two. You have your phones on you?''

''Yes, Ignis.'' They both said in perfect unity.

''We're up in only two day's time. Don't stay up all night. Make sure to get plenty of sleep.''

''Yes, Ignis.'' The boys parroted once more. With that, the group of four split into pairs, Noctis and Prompto heading off toward the market.

''This place is beautiful.'' Prompto slid his hands into his pocket, his camera thumping against his chest as they walked.

''Yeah. Can't believe we finally made it...'' Noctis glanced up at the stars.

''Ooh, gelato. Don't mind if I do.'' Prompto got himself something obnoxiously sweet and fruity while Noct settled for a simple chocolate gelato. The boys walked for a little while and ate before taking seats at the pier overlooking the water. The lights in Altissia were shining, warm and soft. It was so inviting and maybe even a little romantic.

''Bet a merman like you feels right at home here, huh? Wanna jump into the water, don'tcha?'' Prompto teased, shoulder to shoulder with Noct.

''You have no idea. I'm itching to.'' His skin felt like it was on fire as he was watching the water ripple.

''What's it feel like? Finally being here?'' Prompto leaned back on his hands.

''Awesome. And...I feel like I should apologize for giving you so much crap about joining.''

''Don't be. I'm glad you pushed me. You were right all along-I did want this. I was just too scared to actually try it.''

''Does this mean you'll stay on? Even after this, no matter how it plays out?''

''You remember how I said watching you swim, I could see you felt at home in it?''

''Yeah?''

''That's how I feel now, for the first time in my life. Ignis is like the Mom I've never had and Gladio is the Dad I've always wanted.''

''And me?''

''And y-you?'' Prompto stuttered, losing his confidence.

''What, am I like the broody older brother?''

''No, that's...really not accurate. I mean, you can be broody.''

''So, what am I, then?''

''Noct, that's...now's probably not a good time to have that talk.''

''It's the best time to have that talk.'' Blue eyes met blue. Neither man could look away, their gazes locked. Prompto swallowed nervously, his heart thudding hard in his chest.

''Noct, I think I  _ like  _ you.''

''You think?''

''W-well, yeah. I'm not really sure, I honestly thought I might not be interested in dating for a bit. Then, I thought I was straight. Had a lot of crushes, but never had the courage. And then I saw you, and I-'' He was cut off as Noctis' lips met his in a soft, hesitant kiss.

''Sorry, you were ranting and I thought you were panicking.'' Prompto laughed at Noct's excuse, but he dove forward and embraced his friend, giving him a much deeper and even more meaningful kiss.

''Okay, I'm positive I like you.'' Prompto answered when they broke apart.

''I'm positive I like you, too.'' 

''Cool.''

''Cool.'' They both laughed themselves stupid, Noct forgetting about his shoulder ache and Prompto forgetting about the hell his lactose intolerant stomach will give him later for consuming so much dairy tonight.


	8. Whale Shark

The day of the competition, the boys got dressed and made their way to the pool. Noctis was thoroughly excited upon seeing just how huge the Altissia swimming pool was. There was quite an audience in the stands, too and some of the competing teams were intimidating to say the least. Noctis saw Ardyn among them and the two exchanged glares.

''Oh boy. Up against him?'' Prompto frowned, holding Noct's hand as they took their seats to watch the event preceding them.

''I'm sure he's excited to be on one of the teams most notorious for being aggressive. They were also barred from Altissia a few years back because they had cheated.'' Ignis folded his arms, watching them with suspicious eyes.

''Yikes. Wonder why they let them back.''

''Money, perhaps? Nifleheim holds a lot of influence here as well, unfortunately.'' Ignis explained.

''Money talks.'' Prompto sighed in response, wishing he had his camera to take a few shots of the awesome pool.

Noct rubbed his aching shoulder as he watched some of the other competitors go. Prompto glanced at him nervously. He had caught Noct doing that so much recently and it was really starting to worry him. After all, Noctis was more then just his friend or his Captain now. He was his boyfriend. What if he hurt himself while swimming? He bounced his legs anxiously as he waited for their turn.

When it finally came time, the team headed to the locker room to finish suiting up.

''Well, you replaced me. Saw it coming but I can't believe just who it is. The camera boy? Come on. Even you can do better, surely.'' Arydn put a hand on his hip, watching as Prompto settled his goggles in place. Gladio was going to say something when Noct motioned for him to stop.

''Prompto's an amazing swimmer, an even better teammate and a great friend. You were a fantastic swimmer, I'll give you that. But you were a lousy teammate and a crappy friend.''

''So, you're admitting he's not as good as me?''

''Never said that. This guy's a natural.'' He rests a hand on Prompto's shoulder, ''And if we don't win today, not everything is about winning, Ardyn.''

''See, that's why I left. That attitude won't get you anywhere.''

''Really? Cause it got us here just fine.''

''Alright, you two.'' Ignis stepped in between them.

''Typical Noctis. I see Ignis is still the real Captain here.''

''Ardyn. Go back to your teammates. Let's finish getting ready and head out. We don't want to be late.''

Noctis rolled his eyes as Ardyn returned to his team begrudgingly.

''He's the one who quit. Why's he got the attitude?'' Noct scoffed as he followed the others out.

''Maybe he's jealous to see someone else where he once stood.''

''Prompto's probably right, but regardless of his motivation, let's just do our best tonight. Win or lose, we already have our victory.''

''Right. Guys, I...Before we go out there I want to say no matter what happens you're an amazing team. I couldn't imagine being here without any of you. If my Dad died and I didn't have you guys, I probably would've stopped swimming. Or I never would have left the pool. Thanks for being there for me...let's kick some ass.'' Noctis gave them a brave smile that was returned by all three of the others and they put their hands together before pushing them down and raising them to the ceiling.

The medley began shortly, with Gladio being up first. His backstroke was flawless- full of raw power and strength. Gladio's arms carved through the water while his muscular legs followed through. He was the first to touch the wall, setting off Prompto. He was nervous, but determined. He was a little behind, but Noctis was incredibly impressed by his improvement. Prompto really brought his all today, his breathing in between strokes was perfect, his technique was quick and sharp. He touched the wall third and Ignis dove in next. Ignis' butterfly was both graceful and intimidating. None of the others matched the same speed as him as he glided through the water. Last was Noctis. Prompto watched with excitement, cheering on with the rest of his team. However, something seemed off with his routine. His movements seemed less natural and more jerky, and when he tagged the wall, Noctis suddenly stopped and yelped, holding his shoulder. Prompto's heart sank and he raced toward the edge of the pool. Ignis grabbed the blonde and held him back while a lifeguard went in to help Noctis get to the edge safely.

''Noct...!!!'' Prompto raced to him, dropping to his knees and checking his boyfriend's shoulder.

''We'll get him checked out and make sure he's alright. It looks like a rotator cuff injury.'' A few paramedics guide Noctis to a little station off to the side and check him over while his teammates wait anxiously, not one of them concerned with winning the race.

''Just like we thought, it's a rotator cuff tear. He needs plenty of rest. Anti-inflammatories are going to be his best friend right now, and alternate between warm and cold compresses.'' One of the nurses explained.

''I'm...really sorry, guys. I just cost us the race.''

''Who just gave us this heartwarming speech about winning and losing, buddy? Come on, Noct. We don't care about that.'' Prompto's eyes were soft as he let his boyfriend lean on him while they headed to the locker room.

''Noctis, you overworked yourself much too hard. An injury like this normally doesn't happen out of nowhere.'' Ignis began his lecture.

''And I saw you rubbing your shoulder a lot...why didn't you say anything?''

''I was worried you guys might try to talk us out of it, or back out if you knew I was in pain.''

''You should have taken a break from training Prompto the minute you started having pain. You should have talked to us, Noct. We're a team, and we're your friends. That's what we're here for.'' Gladio held the door open for them as they shuffled in to get changed.

''The last events are tomorrow and they'll be announcing placements then. Let's just get back to the room and get heat applied to your shoulder.''

''I'll pick up some pain killers tonight!'' Prompto nodded, eager to help.

#####################

  
  


The next day, the team gathered for placements. There was a lot of booing from Prompto when Ardyn's team got first, but their team placed third which wasn't too bad. Ignis mothered Noctis the entire way back to their room, making sure he was going to take proper care of his shoulder. Noct just wanted to get back in the water. The closest anyone would let him get was taking a shower or hanging his legs off the side of the pier.

Prompto joined him, the two of them splashing their legs in the refreshing water and enjoying the nice breeze Altissia offered.

''I'm gonna miss this place.''

''Who knows, maybe we'll come back next year?''

''If not for the competition, let's just come back here to visit. It's beautiful. And I'd like to get more pics.'' Prompto laughed, leaning against him.

''You got it. If we win next year, I hope Ardyn is still on their team.''

''Me too, dude. I wanna rub it in his face.'' They laugh and Prompto presses a kiss to Noct's good shoulder.

''What a wild ride this has been, huh?'' The stars glittered brightly above, reminding Prompto of the Caelum Via.

''No kidding. But you know...I do miss home.''

''Me too. And I know you miss the water, but you'll be swimming again before no time. From now on...maybe don't work yourself sick, okay?'' The way Prompto phrased it eerily reminded Noctis of his Father. He sighed, nodding softly.

''You're right. I promise to be more careful from now on.''

''And if you're not?''

''You can drag me out of the pool by my ear.''

''I'll make Ignis and Gladio do that.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Noctis smiled, leaning down and sharing a sweet kiss with him. They may not have won the competition this year, but Noct felt like a winner for the first time in a long while. After all, there was always next year. With Prompto by his side, Noctis felt like he could accomplish anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has been so fun to write, despite being a challenge at times due to the state of the world. I tried not to let my depression take over during this project, and I may have failed a time or two. I still hope it came out great.


End file.
